


Soukromý případ Anthonyho Starka

by Flamme19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Time Travel, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark je uznávaným detektivem a pomocníkem londýnského Scotlandyardu. Jednou však narazí na případ, na který možná bude i on krátký. A jak s tím vším může souviset studium norské mytologie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soukromý případ Anthonyho Starka

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, všechny chyby jsou mé vlastní.

Někomu, kdo plně nebyl schopný vnímat jemné a nepostřehnutelné detaily svého okolí, by ten den zřejmě přišel naprosto obyčejný.   
Anthony Stark, slavný londýnský detektiv a osobní chůva Scotland Yardu, jak si dovolil mnohokrát říct nejednomu policistovi, to ráno posnídal své oblíbené koláčky z pekařství na rohu ulice, s kávou a dvěma cukry. Nic neobvyklého. Měl v plánu postarat se o korespondenci, která se povážlivě hromadila na jeho psacím stole, a kterou již nějaký ten pátek ignoroval, ovšem pak jej něco, snad jeho pověstný instinkt, donutil nahlédnout z okna na rušnou ulici. Z druhého patra se mu tak naskytl nerušený pohled na několik policistů, doprovázející komisaře Lestrada, a neomylně mířící k jeho dveřím. Jak zajímavé! Byl zde snad další alespoň trochu zajímavý případ, který by projasnil tyto nudné a šedivé dny?

Jen co se všichni pozdravili a usadili v nevelkém obývacím pokoji, komisař Lestrad s povzdechem odložil lehce ošuntělé rukavice a z vnitřní kapsy kabátu vytáhl tlustou obálku. Anthonymu neuniklo, že komisařovy rukavice byly v opravdu špatném stavu, ostatně jako i zbytek komisařova oděvu. Policie zřejmě své zaměstnance neplatila tak štědře, jak si veřejnost ráda myslela.   
„Máme zde jeden případ. Rád bych řekl, že je to jen další deviant, řádící po Londýně. Ale jsou tu jisté okolnosti, které nám znemožňují pachatele vypátrat. Proto jsme se rozhodli vás požádat o... pomoc...“  
Anthonymu s lehkým smíchem neuniklo, jak byla komisařovi celá situace krajně nepříjemná. Ano, vždy to bylo stejné. Komisař měl složitý a zapeklitý případ, několik týdnů se jej snažil sám bez výsledku vyřešit, a pak přišel požádat jeho, slavného Anthonyho Starka, se vším tím nervózním skřípěním zubů a nevrlými pohledy.   
„Tak povězte, kdo tentokrát nedá Scotland Yardu spát? Že by snad masový vrah? Travič? Nebo lstivý lupič, co vykradl Královskou banku?“  
Odpověď komisaře jej překvapila.   
„Od všeho trochu. Máme tu několik vražd, které naprosto nic nespojuje. Pak různá vloupání, jedno v bance, druhé v národní galerii.“  
„Pokud však případy nic nespojuje, proč jste tu? Nedokáží snad vaši policisté chytit prostého zloděje?“ zeptal se Anthony krapet posměšně.   
Komisař se zřejmě pro uklidněnou nadechl a pokračoval, ignorující detektivův úšklebek.   
„Na první pohled jsou to různé případy. Ovšem spojují je dvě věci. Všichni pachatelé, kteří byli dopadeni, svorně přísahají, že nic neprovedli, a na čin si nevzpomínají. Všichni také mluví o tajemné osobě, která jim prý přikázala čin vykonat.“  
Anthony si trochu poposedl, se zájmem sledující komisařovu strhanou tvář. Kruhy pod očima jasně hovořily o tom, že muž nemohl spát. Byl to snad tento případ, který komisaře trápil natolik, aby rušil jeho spánek?  
„Dobře, máte mou pozornost,“ přikývl Anthony a mávnutím ruky poukázal na obálku ležící na stolku. „Ukažte, co máte.“

 

Uplynulo mnoho hodin, co komisař se svým ctěným doprovodem odešel. Podle odbíjení hodin v hale Anthony usoudil, že jsou dvě ráno. To mu ovšem nezabránilo dolít si další šálek silné kávy a znovu se zahledět na velký stůl, kde si pečlivě rozložil všechny fotografie, poznámky a výpovědi, které mu komisař přinesl. Bylo to přesně tak, jak mu bylo řečeno. Mnoho trestných činů, dohromady přes dvacet. Policii se podařilo zadržet patnáct pachatelů, což bylo samo o sobě velmi zvláštní. Podle policejních záznamů se žádný s pachatelů neukrýval, protože zřejmě netušil, že něco spáchal. Všichni bez výjimky tvrdí, že jsou nevinní, a že vše, z čeho jsou obviněni, spáchali pod vlivem oné tajemné osoby. Bylo zde i několik svědků, kteří vždy hovoří o podivném chování pachatelů. Většina z pachatelů při páchání činu prý skoro nevnímala okolí, jedna starší paní, jejíž svědectví bylo ve spisu, hovořila o uhranutí ďáblem. Bylo tu snad opravdu něco, nebo někdo, kdo své oběti uhranul, a přikázal jim páchat zlo? Anthony se nad tou tezí musel znechuceně zašklebit. Nikdy nevěřil v Boha ani Satana, věřil jen ve vědu a věci, které si mohl osahat a následně ověřit. Jeho osobní typ byla buď velmi komplikovaná domluva mezi všemi pachateli, což by bylo již trochu divoké i na Londýn. A nebo snad nějaké omamné látky, schopné manipulovat lidskou myslí. Anthony věděl, že takové látky existují, sám s nimi kdysi za ne zcela zapamatovatelných okolností experimentoval. To ovšem nevysvětlovalo fakt, proč by si někdo dal tu práci trávit náhodné občany, a nutit je pomocí drog k loupežím a vraždám. Dle seznamu neměli lidé, co zemřeli, pranic společného. Bydleli na různých místech Londýna, byli z různých poměrů a společenských vrstev. Ani věci, co byly ukradeny, nebyly zase tak nepostradatelné, jak se policie tvářila.   
Takže proč? Co by mohl být ten motiv?

 

Neutekl ani týden, a Anthony měl příležitost si osobně promluvit s dalším pachatelem. Byl jím čtyřicetiletý dělník, pracující v jednom z mnoha přístavů. Muž měl opravdu impozantně velkou postavu, na výšku dobré dva metry. Ovšem nyní seděl na policejní stanici jako hromádka neštěstí, vzlykající jako malé děcko. Anthony se pokusil potlačit svůj obvyklý sarkasmus a posadil se naproti pachateli.   
„Jsem Anthony Stark, detektiv a poradce Scotland Yardu,“ začal detektiv.   
Muž zvedl hlavu, ukazující svůj strhaný rudý obličej, než značně nechutně popotáhl a lehce přikývl.   
„Ano... Říkali mi, že sem přijdete... Prej jsem zabil Annie!“  
Anthony přikývl.  
„Včera v noci. Policie našla ve vašem kufru z nářadím sekeru, značně zašpiněnou krví. Stejně tak vaše oblečení v popelnici za domem. Je tu i svědek, který vše nahlásil. Dosvědčil, že vás viděl jít do pokoje zabité zhruba kolem půlnoci. Ven jste měl vyjít za necelou čtvrt hodinu, celý od krve.“  
„Já jsem to neudělal!,“ vykřikl muž zoufale. „Poslední, co si vybavuju bylo, když jsem šel z hospody. Kolega měl narozeniny, znáte to... Šel jsem domů, ale někdo mě zastavil! A pak...“  
„Pak?“  
Muž nešťastně zatřásl hlavou.   
„Pak už nic nevím... Probudila mě až policie...“  
Anthony muže dlouhou chvíli pozoroval, hledající nějaký náznak lži nebo manipulace. Samozřejmě že se na muže již při cestě na stanici poptal sousedů. Všichni dosvědčili to samé. Muž byl bezproblémový, navzdory svému vzezření milý a ochotný. Svou partnerku zřejmě bezmezně miloval, alespoň podle toho, že jí každé úterý nosil tulipány, jak dosvědčila se zasněným výrazem květinářka sídlící ve vedlejší ulici. Takto se skutečně nechoval někdo, kdo by svou milou chtěl rozsekat sekerou. Snad motiv z vášně? Měla snad milence? Nebo se pohádali? Sousedé nic neslyšeli, nikoho cizího vcházet dovnitř neviděli. Vše se zdálo idylické. Tak proč je pak ona mrtvá, a on má na rukou krev?  
„Mohu se na něco zeptat?“  
„Jo... Jistě...“  
„Pamatujete si, jak vypadal ten dotyčný, jehož jste potkal při cestě domů?“  
„Moc si toho nepamatuju... Mám to celé v mlze, byla i tma... Vím ale, že to byl chlap... Jo, určitě to byl chlap! A pak modrý světlo.“  
„Modré světlo?,“ znejistěl Anthony.   
„Jo... Svítilo tam... Něco tam modře svítilo... Ale pak už opravdu nic nevím...“  
„V pořádku,“ přikývl Anthony automaticky a vstal. „Děkuji za spolupráci.“  
„Věříte mi?,“ vyhrkl muž polekaně. „Já ji nezabil! Miloval jsem ji!“  
„Nebojte se,“ zašklebil se Anthony. „Možná to dopadne lépe, než čekáte.“

 

A nebo také ne. Utekly další dva týdny, staly se další dva zločiny, a Anthony, k vlastní hrůze, nebyl schopný zjistit jediné vodítko, které by mu pomohlo případ vyřešit. Pachatelé se odvolávali na tajemného neznámého, svědci hovořili o naprosto nelogickém chování pachatelů, policie se marně snažila uklidnit veřejnost poté, co se věc dostala podivnou náhodou na veřejnost. A Anthony cítil, že tohle bude zřejmě zatím jeho největší výzva. Někde musela být nějaká stopa! Ovšem nezáleželo kolik hodin věnoval Anthony průzkumu míst činu, ani výslechu svědků. Vše ukazovalo na závěr, že pachatelem byl muž ovládající tajemné modré světlo, které ovládalo lidi.   
Opravdu stupidní závěr. 

 

Bezvýsledné pátrání si jeden sobotní večer Anthony zpříjemnil návštěvou místní nově otevřené restaurace, kousek od nádraží Charing Cross. Prostředí bylo luxusní, ceny vysoké, ale Anthony nikdy neměl takovou nouzi, aby si nemohl dopřát trochu toho londýnského pozlátka. Nechal si proto naservírovat zvěřinu a dobré víno, odhodlaný ale pro tento večer zapomenout na ten hrozný případ, díky němuž se z něj v brzké době měl stát muž závislý na kofeinu. 

Večeře utekla v příjemné samotě, kterou však v části, kde se Anthony rozhodoval zda si dát ještě sklenku, nebo jít domů, přerušil cizí muž. Anthony si je prohlédl, ze zvyku odhadující o koho mohlo jít.   
Muži mohlo být tak kolem pětatřiceti. Oblečený byl v luxusně působícím smokingu, vkusně doplněným malým smaragdově zeleným kapesníčkem. Tvář byla jistě podle všeobecných měřítek hezká. Ostré rysy, výraznější lícní kosti, zelené oči, černé dozadu zčesané vlasy. Celek byl velmi snadno zapamatovatelný, a podle dam okolo, které si muže se zájmem prohlížely, jistě i přitažlivý. Ovšem muž nevypadal, že jej pozornost dam nějak zajímala. Jeho ostrý nečitelný pohled byl plně zaměřený na Anthonyho, a detektiva napadlo, zda jej muž hodnotí stejně, jako on hodnotil jej.   
„Ano?“  
„Omlouvám se za svou smělost,“ spustil muž s dokonalým britským přízvukem, tak dokonalým, až byl Anthonymu skoro podezřelý, „ale viděl jsem vás přes sál, a nemohl odolat šanci pozdravit takového slavného detektiva. Jsem Loki Smith,“ dodal a nabídl svou ruku.   
Anthony ji přijal, vnímající hned několik velmi divných věcí. Loki rozhodně nebylo typické britské jméno, Smith zase až příliš obvyklé. Podle Anthonyho osobního názoru falešné.Snad cizinec? Podle bledosti Smithovy pokožky to Anthony odhadoval na sever. Odpovídal by tomu i chlad nabízené dlaně, kterou Anthony automaticky přijal. Rozhovor by však mohl ukázat víc!  
„Těší mě,“ přikývl Anthony. „Anthony Stark, ovšem to již asi více,“ pousmál se. „Prosím, posaďte se.“  
Muž se elegantně usadil naproti Anthonymu, a obsluha během mžiku donesla sklenku červeného vína, zřejmě od Smithova původního stolu.   
„Jsem rád, že s vámi mohu pohovořit,“ začal Smith a s velmi přesvědčivým úsměvem se na Anthonyho upřel svůj pohled. „Lidi, zvláště tak chytré, jako jste vy, nepotkávám často.“  
„Záleží, v jakých kruzích se pohybujete,“ pokrčil Anthony rameny, zcela diskrétně se snažící dozvědět víc. Zdálo se však, že nebyl diskrétní dost. Smith se jen pousmál a upil vína.   
„Kruhy, ve kterých se pohybuji, jsou velmi rozmanité,“ odvětil.   
„Tak co vás pak přivádí k mému stolu? Pouhá touha po konverzaci?“  
„Věřte mi, toužím po mnoha věcech.“  
Anthony Stark, slavný detektiv a chůva Scotland Yardu, polkl.   
Byla to velmi prostá věta. Ale Anthony měl přímo hmatatelný pocit, že se za ní skrývalo mnohem více.   
Číšník si tuto napjatou chvíli vybrat k tomu, aby se zeptal na jejich další přání, a ušetřil Anthonyho od velmi negentlemanského blekotání.   
„Slyšel jsem, že pracujete na nejnovějším případu záhadných vražd, které policie již několik týdnů neúspěšně řeší.“  
„Zajímáte se o to?,“ zeptal se Anthony se zájmem.   
Smith pokrčil rameny a znovu upil vína.   
„Jsou toho plné noviny. Lidé též nemluví o ničem jiném. Je to až otravné.“  
„Veřejnost je vždy vděčná za nějaké drby. A ano, na případu pracuji.“  
„Zajímavé,“ zamumlal Smith. „Zdáte se velmi chytrým detektivem. Otázka pak je, proč již není pachatel za mřížemi.“  
„Pachatelé skoro všech činů již...“  
„Ale no tak,“ mávl rukou Smith a opřel se dozadu o opěradlo, ostře hledící na muže před sebou. „Oba víme, že ti lidé jsou pouhé loutky. Nezajímá vás snad skutečný pachatel?“  
„Chcete se snad přiznat?,“ zeptal se Anthony jízlivě, trochu popuzený ze Smithova jednání. Ten muž očividně něco věděl, ale nezdálo se, že to hodlá v nejbližší době prozradit.   
„A kdyby ano?“  
„Zatkl bych vás.“  
„Lákavá představa,“ pousmál se Smith. „Ale ne, nehodlám zde pronášet žádná přiznání. Pravdou je, že již musím jít. Ale jsem si jistý, že se brzo setkáme.“  
A byl pryč.   
Anthony mohl jen doslova tupě zírat na místo, kde muž seděl, a zpracovávat, co mu bylo řečeno. Pak však jeho pohled padl na prázdnou sklenku, a v jeho hlavě se zrodil plán. Bleskově přelil své víno do Smithovy a sklenky vyměnil. Obsluha, která se později objevila, odnesla jeho sklenku. A tu Smithovu, spolu s otisky prstů, si Anthony nepozorovaně odnesl sebou domů. 

 

Byl to zlý sen. Anthony se naučil sejmout otisky prstů v deseti letech ze sklenky své chůvy. Ale buď dělal někde velkou chybu, nebo se zdálo, že na sklence žádné otisky prostě nebyly. Anthony se pečlivě ujistil, aby sklenici donesl opatrně domů. Ovšem její povrch byl čistý, bez jakýchkoliv otisků jak Smitha, tak obsluhy. To však nebylo logicky možné! Anthony naproti tomu muži seděl, viděl jej držet ten kus skla v ruce. Potom tedy jak...

 

Setkání Anthonyho Starka a Lokiho Smitha bylo víc nečekané, než mohl předpokládat. Nečekal totiž, že na muže narazí na místě činu první vraždy. Šel tam spíše z pocitu nutnosti, než z nějakého reálného důvodu. Místo bylo ve starém domě na kraji Londýna, respektive ve třetím patře, v jednom z mnoha zchátralých levných bytů, které si mohli dovolit i poměrně chudí lidé. Anthony rozhodně nečekal, že na místě, kde křída označovala ležící tělo, najde stát právě onoho tajemného muže z restaurace. Anthonyho přirozená podezíravost stoupla na maximum. Proč tu Smith byl? Jak vůbec věděl, kde místo hledat? Taková informace v novinách nebyla. Náhoda? V ty Anthony nikdy nevěřil.   
„Loki Smith,“ ozval se Anthony ode dveří, kde zůstal pro jistotu stát. „Čemu vděčím za tu čest, setkat se s vámi na místě vraždy?“  
Pokud byl Smith nějak znepokojený Anthonyho zjevem, nedal to najevo.   
„Pan Stark. Milé setkání,“ odvětil Smith a otočil se k Anthonymu čelem.   
Anthony si musel přiznat, že se cítil lehce znepokojený tím spokojeným, až příliš okouzlujícím úsměvem, který Smith předváděl. Byl až příliš vřelý na to, aby odpovídal místu setkání.   
„Místo vraždy se mi zdá jako to poslední místo, kde bych setkání nazval milé,“ odsekl Anthony a pokročil blíž. „Co tu děláte?“  
„Tento dům je poměrně hezkým místem na rozjímání, nemyslíte?“  
„Ach ano,“ odvětil Anthony sarkasticky. „Na místech, kde někdo zemřel, se přemýšlí nejlépe.“  
„Ten tón vám nesluší,“ namítl Smith.   
„Budete si na něj muset zvyknout.“  
„Myslím, že vy nejste někdo, kdo mi má právo přikazovat, co mám dělat,“ ohradil se Smith značně chladnějším tónem, veškerá srdečnost pryč.   
„Myslím, že nejste královna, abyste si diktoval, kdo s vámi smí jak mluvit,“ ušklíbl se Anthony.   
„Opravdu, žádná úcta,“ povzdechl si Smith s velmi přehnaným protočením očí a zamířil ke dveřím. „Pohovoříme, až budete v lepší náladě.“  
Když jej Smith míjel, Anthony udělal to první, co jej napadlo, a prudce popadl paži druhého muže. Smith se zastavil v půli kroku, jejich pohledy se setkaly.   
„Ano?“  
„Myslím, že je načase přiznat, kdo doopravdy jste.“  
„Už jsem se vám jednou představil. Nebo vám snad ono francouzské víno až příliš zatemnilo mysl, a nepamatujete si detaily našeho setkání?“  
„Moje mysl je veskrze čistá,“ odsekl Anthony a zcela negentlemanským, pro muže jeho postavení nevhodným, způsobem si tajemného muže přitáhl blíže k sobě. „Právě proto je mi jasné, že něco tajíte. Loki Smith? Při vymýšlení svého jména jste věru moc kreativní nebyl. Je to velmi podezřelé a ani za mák nenápadné.“  
„A co když jsem nechtěl být nenápadný?,“ odvětil Smith a naklonil se do Anthonyho osobního prostoru. „Co když jsem chtěl, abyste si mně všiml?“  
„Udělal jste to vy, že?,“ vydechl Anthony a zpřísnil sevření na Smithově paži. „To vy jste využil ty chudáky.“  
Smith se dle Anthonyho názoru značně pokřiveně zasmál a pokrčil rameny.   
„Mám pocit, pane Starku, že vám něco chybí... Snad že by důkazy? Ach ano, prosím, seznamte mě s nimi .“  
Anthony tak tak dokázal potlačit rozzlobený výbuch. Ten parchant dobře věděl, že kromě iracionálního, ničím nepodloženého podezření neměl v ruce nic. Policie by se mu vysmála. Ovšem nemohl toho muže nechat odejít! Anthony si byl stoprocentně jistý, že svůj zločin zopakuje, jen aby jej ještě více popudil.   
„Proč to děláte? Má to nějaký účel?“  
Smith se rozesmál.   
„Účel? Co lidé ví o účelu? Ne pane Starku, z vašeho pohledu žádný účel nikdy neuvidíte.“  
Než stačil Anthony nějak zareagovat, Smith se elegantně vyprostil z jeho sevření, upravil si kabát a pokračoval ve své cestě ke dveřím.   
„Zatím, pane Starku.“

 

Anthony Stark nikdy přehnaně neholdovat alkoholu. Tedy, samozřejmě, záleží na tom, co považujete za přehnané. Pravdou bylo, že detektiv nepovažoval téměř každé množství alkoholu za přehnané. To byl asi důvod toho, proč nyní seděl na zemi před krbem ve svém obývacím pokoji, v ruce lahev absintu, a zíral do ohně. Celé setkání s tajemným panem Smithem mu nedávalo spát po řadu dní. Byl si téměř jistý, že je muž vinný. Ovšem dokázat to, to byla věc druhá. Anthony spoléhal na základní fakt – a to, že každý zločinec udělá někdy nějakou chybu. Detektiv se modlil, aby ji Smith udělal brzo. Policie byla značně znepokojena jeho neschopností přijít byť na jedinou stopu, veřejnost čekala, kdy předvede pachatele a předá jej spravedlnosti.   
Další sklenka absintu by jistě dokázala nastalé problémy učinit snesitelnějšími. 

Po dalších dvou hodinách, kdy poměrná část zeleného obsahu láhve zmizela, se Anthony rozhodl, že je nejvyšší čas jít spát a doufat, že zítřek bude o něco lepší. Cesta do ložnice se navzdory detektivově stavu neproměnila v takový horor, jak díky svým předchozím zkušenostem čekal, a tak se za pár proklopýtaných minut uložil v bezpečí své postele.   
Alespoň tedy myslel, že bezpečné. Neboť fakt, že vedle něj někdo ležel, jej doslova vyděsil k smrti.   
Anthony se chtěl v rychlosti natáhnout pro zbraň, ukrytou v nočním stolku, ovšem jeho plán skončil na tvrdé podlaze, kam po prudké závrati spadl.   
„Opravdu, od muže vaší pověsti bych čekal větší eleganci...“  
Anthony váhavě zvedl hlavu a podíval se přes okraj na posteli, hledící na Lokiho Smithe, rozvaleného na jeho posteli. Celé to bylo tak zvláštní, a odmítalo to opustit Anthonyho představivost, i když několikrát zamrkal. Musel si to představovat, protože jinak se v jeho ložnici dělo něco velmi divného.   
„Vy... Co...“  
„Nazval bych to náhlou návštěvou. Byl jsem kolem, tak jsem si řekl, že zaskočím.“  
Anthony znovu zamrkal, avšak Smith nemizel.   
„Dnes vskutku nejste příliš výmluvný,“ rýpl si Smith se svým typickým úšklebkem.   
Anthonyho mysl se po chvíli velmi nevhodného zírání konečně pročistila natolik, aby usoudil, že hlavní podezřelý v jeho posteli není žádná iluze způsobená absintem, nýbrž velmi pokroucená realita. Pak se tu ovšem nabízela jedna drobná otázka...  
„Jak jste se sem sakra dostal?!“  
Smith v odpovědi pouze poukázal k otevřeným dveřím na balkón a Anthony jen zalapal po dechu.   
„Co? Já... Proboha, co tu chcete!“  
Smith se přesunul ke kraji postele, kde se usadil, svrchu hledící na zmateného opilého detektiva.   
„Jste velmi zábavný, Anthony,“ zapředl Smith a sklonil se níž, dostatečně, aby si oba muži hleděli zpříma do očí. „Povězte, můžete mě ještě nějak pobavit?“  
Anthony zděšeně polkl, jen co jeho zmatená, absintem zamlžená mysl vykonstruovala jen jeden důvod, proč by si dva lidé měli být takto blízko. Snad nemyslel...  
„To je nepřípustné,“ ohradil se Anthony slabě. „Ve slušné společnosti...“  
„Ale my nejsme ve slušné společnosti, že? Jsme tu jen vy a já, Anthony...“  
Anthony si zpětně vybavoval, jak na něj jeho vlastní rozum, tak utlačený všemi těmi zbytečnými emocemi, ječel, aby toho muže prostě odstrčil pryč. Ovšem to opravdu poslední, co si Anthony Stark, londýnský detektiv a chůva Scotland Yardu, vybavoval, byly vášnivé hrubé polibky.   
A pak už jen tma. 

 

Druhý den byl jeden z nekrušnějších, jaké kdy Anthony zažil. Probudil se pozdě odpoledne s tou nejhorší bolestí hlavy, jakou si dokázal v tomto stavu vybavit. O pár minut později, když se dokázal alespoň posadit, se mu události včera začaly vracet jako velmi špatné divadelní představení. Sotva se dokázal uklidnit, aby nezačal panikařit, ona tak slavná vyrovnanost a chladná logika byly v troskách. Co to jen udělal?! Když se však podíval do zrcadla, co viselo vedle skříně, problém se sexuální orientací se najednou staly naprosto banální.   
Anthony byl doslova pokrytý krví.   
Byla všude. Na košili, na kalhotách, na rukou, trochu dokonce i na tváři. Co to...  
Další otázky přerušilo velmi rázné zabušení na v hodové dveře, které Anthonymu projely rozbolavělou hlavou jako kulka.   
„Pane Starku! Musíme s vámi mluvit!“  
Scotland Yard. 

Anthony si byl jistý, že takhle rychle se v životě nepřevlékl. Zkrvavené oblečení ukryl pod postel, ruce si rychle umyl prvním čistidlem, co mu v laboratoři padlo pod ruku. A za sedm minut a třicet vteřin celý zadýchaný otevřel.   
Za dveřmi stál sám komisař Lestrad, očividně velmi nespokojený Anthonyho stavem v tři hodiny odpoledne.   
„Ani nechci vědět, co jste dělal,“ povzdechl si komisař a podal Anthonymu poměrně tlustou obálku. „Další vražda, ve White Chapel. Ale tentokrát si dal dotyčný záležet.“

Jen co Anthony usazený v obývacím pokoji rozložil obsah obálky na stolek, nepříjemně v něm zatrnulo. Fotografie sice nebyly nejkvalitnější, ovšem i tak Anthonyho zkušené oko poznalo tělo ženy, ležící na posteli. No, tělo... Podle množství krve, co byla všude okolo, se na ní někdo skutečně vyřádil. Tělo bylo velmi zohavené, podle Anthonyho možná i některé části chyběly. Odporné...  
„Co vrah? Nenašli jste ho?“  
„Bohužel, nic,“ odvětil komisař a povzdechl si. „Na místě činu se nenašlo nic, kromě zbraně. Bohužel bez otisků. Přinesl jsem ji...“  
Jakmile komisař na stůl položil v látce zabalený předmět, a rozbalil jej, Anthony cítil, jak se ejj zmocňuje panika. Zbraň byla nůž. Poměrně dlouhá čepel, orientální vyřezávaná rukojeť z tmavého dřeva. Anthony jej ihned poznal.   
Byl jeho, už dvacet let, kdy si jej přivezl z cest.   
„Pane Starku, jste v pořádku?“  
Anthony naprázdno polkl a pohlédl na znepokojeného komisaře.   
„Ano... Jen... Je to velmi odporný zločin. Takové obvykle nevidím...“  
„Ano, to chápu,“ přikývl komisař a nechal nůž ležet na stole, když vstal. „Mohu vám to tu nechat na jeden den, zítra se pro to opět stavím. Zatím mne omluvte.“  
Anthony sotva kývl, pozorující nůž, tak nevinně ležící na stole. Co to znamenalo?! Nůž byl v jeho stole, zamčený. Klíček měl přitom poměrně pečlivě ukrytý v domě. A co ta krev! Nemohl přeci...  
Nebo ano?  
Mohl zabít, aniž by si to pamatoval? Ale jak by to bylo možné?  
Pak však Anthonyho ochromená mysl vyplodila jen jedno jméno jako odpověď, a Anthony zalapal po dechu.   
Smith.   
Mohl ovládat lidi! Anthonymu sice nebylo jasné proč a jak, ale zdá se, že mohl. Mohl ovládnout taky Anthonyho? Co když jej donutil tu ženu zabít? Co pak? Slavný detektiv sadistickým vrahem?   
Pokud předtím Anthony myslel, že nával paniky zvládne, teď se přes něj přelila jako nějaká děsivá mořská vlna.   
Zbraní byl jeho nůž. Na oblečení byla krev. To poslední, co si z večera pamatoval, byl Smith. A pak už jen temno... Jistě, technicky za to zodpovědný nebyl, ale tomu by nikdo nevěřil. Ani on sám by to sobě nevěřil! Pak se však vynořila druhá otázka.   
Co teď?

 

Vyšetřování vraždy neznámé ženy, ze které se později vyklubala prostá imigrantka pracující jako služka, nijak nepokročilo. Scotland Yard nemohl nikoho vypátrat, svědci nebyli. Anthony se v pomoci vlastního usvědčení zrovna nepřetrhl. Aby byl upřímný, spíše policii posílal naprosto jiným směrem. Sám přitom pracoval na jediném – nalézt Lokiho Smitha a dostat z něj, co se onu osudnou noc stalo. 

 

A pak se to stalo, zcela mimo Anthonyho schopnost cokoliv ovlivnit. Detektiv byl na své obvyklé procházce, snažící si trochu pročistit hlavu. Nakonec došel až k Temži, pozorující rušný pozdní provoz. Byl tak zabraný do sebe, že skoro přehlédl fakt, že již není sám.   
„Vypadáte, že jste příliš nespal, pane Starku.“  
Anthony si povzdechl, odmítající se na muže vedle sebe podívat.   
„To víte. Vražda jednoho vyčerpá,“ odsekl Anthony sarkasticky.   
„Vidím, že jste opět podrážděný. Naposledy jste byl poněkud přívětivější,“ zasmál se Smith a opřel se o kamenné zábradlí.   
„Proč? Jaký to má účel?“  
„Jak jsem již řekl, pro vás nejspíš žádný.“  
„Proč mě nenecháte být...“  
Anthony cítil, jak se Smith naklonil blíž, jeho rameno se přitisklo k tomu Anthonymu.   
„Nikdy tě nenechám být. Nikdy...“  
A byl pryč. Anthony odolal a neohlédl se. 

 

Anthony se další týden utápěl v depresích a žalu. Až jednoho poměrně sluněného rána, tak netypického pro zasmušilý Londýn, si uvědomil, že takto se nic vyřešit nedalo. Nemohl jen sedět doma, trpět nevítanými návštěvami, a upíjet se do bezvědomí.   
A tak udělal to jediné, co uměl velmi dobře.   
Začal si třídit informace a konečně řádně vyšetřovat. Ze Scotland Yardu si opětovně vyžádal složky všech obětí, fotografie, výpovědi svědků. V součtu to byly téměř nekonečné hromady papírů, ale Anthony se tím tentokrát nenechal odradit. Vyklidil svůj obývací pokoj, podlahu použil jako provizorní pracovní stůl. Snažil si všímat všeho. Bydliště lidí, jejich práce, vzdělání, toho, kam chodili k doktorovi.   
Někde prostě muselo něco být. 

 

Během následujícího týdne Anthony prakticky neopustil dům. Ohledně obětí a pachatelů propátral vše, k čemu měl podklady. Přitom to jediné, co je spojovalo, byl fakt, že všichni bydleli v Londýně. Anthonymu bylo již jasné, že tudy cesta vést nemohla. A pokud odpovědi nemohly poskytnout oběti, možná je poskytne skutečný pachatel. 

 

Při pátrání se Anthony dostal až do královské knihovny. Procházel mezi vysokými policemi, ztracený v myšlenkách. Smith bylo jistě falešné jméno, téměř stvořené k tomu, aby jej používal každý padouch ve městě. Ale Loki? Neznělo to vůbec britsky. A snad právě proto se Anthony nakonec ocitl u jednoho ze studijních stolů, obklopený knihami s výklady jmen a jejich původu. Ale nikde nic...  
„Mohu vám pomoci?“  
Anthony se prudce vytrhl ze svého zamyšlení, spatřujíc starší dámu, od pohledu knihovnici. Věnovala mu milý úsměv a ukázala na knihy okolo.   
„Všimla jsem si, že tu sedíte již několik hodin. Nepotřebujete pomoci?“  
Anthony hodlal odpovědět negativně, ale pak si uvědomil, že knihovnice bude mít jistě lepší přehled o knihách, a možná mu ukrátí další hodiny bezvýsledného hledání.   
„Ach ano... Hledám původ jednoho jména, ale nemohu jej nikde nalézt.“  
„Jaké je to jméno?“  
„Loki.“  
Knihovnice s úsměvem přikývla.   
„Chvilku strpení, prosím, vím o knize, co vám pomůže.“

Za pár minut byla žena zpět, pokládající na stůl poměrně tlustou, opravdu staře vypadající knihu. Anthony přelétl název svazku pohledem a zarazil se.   
„Severská mytologie?“  
„Jsem si jistá, že tam najdete vše, co budete potřebovat,“ přikývla žena. „Kdybyste něco potřeboval, sedím v přední časti knihovny.“  
„Děkuji...“  
Knihovnice odešla a Anthony váhavě knihu otevřel. Konec konců, za pokus nic nedá. A je možné, že se dozví něco zajímavého. 

Po dvou hodinách si byl Anthony jistý, že nic zajímavějšího ani zjistit nemohl. Trochu strnule již desítky minut hleděl na jednu stránku, přemýšlející, zda to vůbec mohla být pravda. Ano, našel to jméno. A dokonce našel i nositele. A pokud to bylo tak, jak kniha tvrdila, měl Anthony velmi, velmi vážný problém. Netušil totiž, zda severští bohové chaosu byli podle britských zákonů trestně zodpovědní, a bylo možné je předvést před soud. Jak se vůbec takový bůh zatýkal? A bylo vůbec možné, aby Loki Smith a Loki z této knihy byli jedna a tatáž osoba? Ne že by tomu popis v knize zrovna neodpovídal… Ale přesto! Anthony nikdy v Boha nevěřil. Byl racionálně myslící, věřící v to, co viděl, a na co si mohl sáhnout. Takže buď Loki nebyl bůh, protože jej Anthony viděl a mohl se dotknout, nebo by Anthony měl začít věřit na bohy, poněvadž jednoho viděl, a poměrně důkladně si sáhl.   
Oh, bylo to velmi dlouho, aby se Anthony naposledy červenal. Jak nevhodné!  
Jedno však bylo jisté. Pokud je to opravdu tak, nebyla žádná šance, jak jej usvědčit. Všechny oběti a nastražení pachatelé byli opravdu chaoticky zvoleni, a neexistovalo nic, kromě Lokiho Smitha, co by policie mohla vůbec přijmout jako důkaz, a případ úspěšně uzavřít. To pak ovšem znamenalo, že Anthony, poprvé za svou kariéru detektiva, prohrál.   
Anthony nikdy neprohrál, přesněji od svých pěti let, kdy prohrál v kuličkách, tehdy ještě neznalý výpočtu trajektorie pohybu.   
Anthony s povzdechem zavřel knihu, oblékl si kabát a beze slova odešel z knihovny. 

 

Byl si jistý, že horší ten den být ani nemohl. Ovšem když ve svém vyklizeném obývacím pokoji našel sedět inkriminovaného možného boha, Anthony cítil, že jeho sebeovládání se začíná opravdu tenčit.   
„Co tu chcete!,“ vyprskl bezohledně a zabouchl za sebou dveře.   
„Jak neomalená otázka,“ zasmál se Smith/bůh chaosu/cokoliv a vstal. „Pouhá zdvořilostní návštěva.“  
Anthony prudce vykročil kupředu, ovšem pak jej ostrá bolest na hrudi zastavila, a Anthony se podíval níž. Přímo doprostřed hrudi bylo namířeno jakési žezlo, ve své horní části vyzařující mlhavé modré světlo. Anthony zkoprněle zvedl pohled na muže, který žezlo držel, a velmi potěšeně se usmíval.   
„Myslím, že teď se věci stanou opravdu zábavnými,“ zasmál se chladně.   
Pokoj zaplnilo modré světlo, a Anthonyho svět zčernal. 

 

Vše bylo jako ve snu. Jakýsi hluk, slova, nepříjemná tupá bolest v celém těle. Anthonymu přišlo, že se snažil probudit snad celé hodiny. Nakonec však konečně pomalu otevřel oči a prohlédl si své okolí.   
Pokoj, kde ležel, byl velmi slunný. Téměř jednu stěnu zabíralo velké okno, ovšem prudké světlo Anthonymu znemožnilo zahlédnout, co bylo za ním. Pokoj samotný byl prostorný, avšak Anthony si nepamatoval, že by takový pokoj v domě měl...  
„Tony, konečně!“  
Antony sebou trhl, teprve v tu chvíli si vědomý přítomnosti dalšího muže. Vysoký, blond, oblečený značně neformálně. Díval se na Anthonyho s výrazem čisté úlevy a vřelým úsměvem.   
„Jsem rád, že jsi vzhůru, musím to říct ostatním. Jarvisi, dohlédneš na něj?“  
„Ano, pane,“ ozvalo se odněkud, ovšem Anthony nikoho neviděl.   
„My se známe?“  
Blond muž se zarazil v půli kroku ke dveřím.   
„Tony? Jak to myslíš?“  
„Jsem Anthony,“ ohradil se detektiv poněkud popuzeně.  
Nikdy neměl velkou lásku ve zdrobnělinách svého jména, otec vždy přísně trval na používání plných jmen.   
„Já... Já jsem Steve, Steve Rogers... Nepamatuješ si mě?“  
Anthony zavrtěl hlavou a pomalu se posadil, ignorující blížící se migrénu. Muž vypadal opravdu šokovaně, pak se beze slova otočil a vyběhl z pokoje. Anthony nechápal, co se děje. Tohle rozhodně nebyl jeho dům. Postel byla obrovská, až příliš na jeho vkus. Naproti ní, na zdi, visel jakýsi šedivý obraz, bez rámu. Anthony ještě chvíli seděl, než jeho přirozená zvědavost zvítězila a opatrně vstal. Neměl košili, bůh ví proč, avšak jedna ležela na kraji postele, tak si ji rychle vzal. Při té příležitosti si všiml něčeho, co jen doslova vyděsilo k smrti. Uprostřed hrudi měl jakousi kovovou věc, která svítila! Anthonymu stačil jediný pohled, aby si uvědomil, že ta věc nebyla na hrudi, ale v ní! První reakce byla dostat tu zatracenou věc ven! Ale v záchvatu paniky si uvědomil jednu věc – ta věc byla v jeho hrudi, takže vyrvat ji ven by asi nebylo to nejlepší. Ale co to bylo? A kde byl?   
Odpověď na první otázku nevěděl, na tu druhou ji však mohl bleskově zjistit. S posledním nádechem na uklidněnou si urovnal oděv a vyrazil ke dveřím.   
Musel to být opravdu velký dům. Vše působilo luxusním dojmem, spousta prostoru. Na dalším kroku jej však zastavil onen muž, objevujíc se na druhé straně chodby. Za ním byli další lidé. Dva muži, jedna žena. Muž, co se představil jako Steve Rogers, se na Anthonyho váhavě usmál a ukázal na bok, podle vybavení obývacího pokoje.   
„Můžeme se posadit? Myslím, že si musíme něco ujasnit.“

Ti lidé byli opravdu zvláštní. Steve se stále dokola vyptával na okolnosti jeho údajného výpadku paměti, ostatní se ani nesnažili se slušně představit. Opravdu zvláštní skupinka. Ovšem toto setkání vzápětí přerušila hlasitá rána, při které se Anthony polekaně otočil, zatímco zbytek jen protočil oči.   
„Neboj se, to je jen Thor. Snažili jsme se ho sehnat...“  
Anthony se nepatrně zamračil. Thor? To jméno někde již slyšel… Než však stačil utřídit myšlenky, a získat odpověď, za ostatními se doslova zjevili dva muži, první z nich se vrhl na Anthonyho a pevně jej objal.   
„Slyšel jsem hrozné věci! Jak se cítíš!“  
I kdyby Anthony přešel opětovnou absenci představení se, díky nedostatku kyslíku by stejně nedokázal nic odpovědět. Naštěstí jej ten velký cizinec pustil a Anthony se bolestivě rozkašlal.   
„Dorazili jsme hned, jak jsem zjistil, co se stalo…“  
Onen velký muž povídal dál, Anthony se zadíval na muže vedle něj, a zděšeně vyjekl.   
„To jsi ty? Loki?!“  
Všichni v místnosti zmlkli. Loki Smith se však jen zašklebil a přikývl.   
„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Anthony.“  
„Bratře,“ podivil se onen velký muž zvaný Thor, „o co tu jde?“  
„Myslím, že by bylo pro začátek vhodné se Anthonyho zeptat na to, kde a kdy jsme se naposledy viděli.“  
Anthony se zamračil, snažíc se nevnímat upřené pohledy ostatních.   
„Londýn, 1889...“  
Zatímco všichni ostatní začali překřikovat jeden druhého v naprostém výbuchu zmatenosti, Anthony s rostoucím podezřením sledoval Smithe, jak vykročil bez ohledu na ostatní rovnou k němu.   
„Ach Anthony... Uteklo tolik času...“  
„Jak to myslíte? Kde to jsme?“  
„New York, 2013,“ odvětil Smith s úsměvem, nedbající na obsah svého tvrzení.   
„Lžete,“ vydechl Anthony šokovaně.   
Cestoval snad v čase? Byla to nějaká iluze, kterou způsobilo ono modré světlo, ovládané tímto ďáblem? O co tu šlo? Proč jej ti lidé údajně znali, a on si pamatoval jen tohoto padoucha?  
„Co to má být!,“ vykřikl Anthony a spolehlivě tím ukončil hádku, co mezitím probíhala okolo. „Další váš trik? Nestačila vražda?“  
Jakmile vyslovil poslední slovo, ovzduší v místnosti jakoby zhoustlo napětím.   
„Ale Anthony,“ smál se dál Smith, naprosto netečný vůči ostrým pohledům, které se mu dostávaly. „Pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl jako poslední…“  
Anthonymu kupodivu stačilo pár chvil, aby si na ta slova vzpomněl.   
„Že se věci stanou zábavnými... Co se stalo?‘“  
„Musím se přiznat, že jsem se trochu nudil,“ pokrčil Smith rameny.   
„Loki,“ zahřměl Thor a vrhl se kupředu, „co jsi Tonymu provedl?“  
„Anthony,“ namítl detektiv slabě, stále šokovaný novými informacemi. Nechtělo se mu věřit! Více jak sto let? Ovšem pohled z okna mu napověděl, že rozhodně nebyl v 19. Století. V okolí se tyčily obrovské budovy, na rušných ulicích lidé, žádní koně, jakési samohybné vozy. Byla to budoucnost? Takto rušná, megalomanská? A co v takovém městě dělal on?  
„Nic jsem neprovedl,“ pokrčil Smith... Loki rameny, „zachránil jsem mu život! Nebýt mého zásahu, z toho kómatu by se neprobudil.“  
„Ale proč si pak myslí, že je v Londýně! Navíc v roce 1889!,“ vykřikla rusovlasá žena, doteď tiše sedící stranou.   
„Jaké kóma?“ vyhrkl Anthony, ale zdálo se, že mu nikdo nevěnuje pozornost.   
„Slíbil jsi, že ho uzdravíš,“ namítl Thor.   
„Však je v pořádku,“ zašklebil se Loki. „Nikdo neříkal nic o psychické stránce...“  
Další záchvat ticha, rázem nahrazeného ještě hlučnější hádkou. Anthony si byl jistý, že pokud něco neudělá, jeho hlava exploduje. Proto se rozhodl pro trochu radikální krok. Rychle vstal z křesla, popadl toho zločince za paži a bezohledně jej odvlekl do první klidné místnosti, kterou potkal.   
„A teď chci vědět, o co tu jde!“ vyštěkl Anthony.   
„Ach, není to tak zábavné, jak jsem doufal... Měl jsi jakousi nehodu, při tvých experimentech. Podle vašich doktorů jsi upadl do kómatu a neměl se probudit. Thor byl velmi neústupný v otázce pomoci, tak jsem se rozhodl, že pokusit se zachránit ti tvůj ubohý život nebude příliš namáhavé... Zdá se, že se to zcela nepovedlo.“  
Anthony by se rád na něco zeptal, ovšem jeho mysl byla již natolik zahlcena, že dokázal jen zírat. Velmi tupé...  
„Vidím, že se mnou držíš krok,“ zašklebil se znovu Loki. „Abych přinutil tvůj smrtelný mozek k činnosti, vložil jsem ti do něj vizi. Ta měla skončit tvým probuzením. Ovšem jak sám vidíš, tvá mysl se stále drží vize, ne této ubohé reality.“  
„Takže... Takže tamto byl jen... Sen? Vše? A tohle má být pravda?“  
„Vzpomínáš si snad na něco před začátkem těch vražd? Vše bylo vytvořeno, aby to tvůj mozek donutilo k činnosti. Musím se přiznat, že to bylo zábavnější, než jsem čekal,“ připustil Loki s podivně spokojeným výrazem. „Ovšem fakt, že jsi stále ve své vizi, ukazuje na chybu. Tví drazí přátelé si zřejmě myslí, že jsem se pokusil zmanipulovat tvou mysl...“  
„A není to snad tak?!“  
„Oni sami mě o to požádali!“  
„Jsi tak... Jsi tak hrozný!,“ vyprskl Anthony, ignorující náhlé tykání. „Nevěřím ti ani slovo! Co když je toto nějaká vize?!“  
„Jak předvídavě agresivní,“ povzdechl si Loki znuděně. „Mohu tě ubezpečit, že jsem jediný, kdo ti může pomoci. Ovšem pokud mě nepotřebuješ, mohu odejít,“ dodal značně samolibě.   
„Ale jistě... Schopných ovládat magii mysli je v tomto světě opravdu hodně,“ zašklebil se Loki znovu tím pro Anthonyho odporným úšklebkem.   
„Loki! Co jsi udělal?,“ zeptal se muž jménem Thor a značně bezohledně tím narušil soukromou diskuzi. „Přísahal jsi, že se pokusíš pomoci! Jaké hrozné věci jsi mu vložil do mysli?“  
„Vzpomínám si, že ne všechny věci, co jsem způsobil, byly hrozné. Není to tak, Anthony?“  
Anthonymu se za mák nelíbil způsob, jak tento šílený bůh říkal jeho jméno. A podle toho značně pobaveného pohledu si byl jistý, že tuší, jakou událost Loki myslel.   
„To jsem nebyl já,“ namítl slabě.   
Boha to však zřejmě neodradilo.   
„Ale Anthony... Při této vizi mi tvá mysl vyšla vstříc více, než jsem čekal. Zřejmě to nebylo poprvé, co v ní podobný druh myšlenek byl...“  
Ano, Anthony se opět červenal. V poslední době to dělal poměrně často...  
„To teď není důležité!,“ vyprskl Anthony a pro jistotu trochu poodstoupil.   
Konec konců, jeho osobní prostor už byl dostatečně poskvrněný.   
„A co je důležité?“  
„Chci zpátky! Do Londýna!“  
„To místo neexistuje,“ povzdechl si Loki znuděně. „Již jsem se ti to pokoušel vysvětlit.“  
„A já ti to nevěřím,“ odsekl Anthony. „Dokaž mi, že tohle není nějaká vize, jako to tvrdíš o Londýnu. Myslím si, že mě chceš zmanipulovat, stejně tak, jako s tou vraždou!“  
„O jaké vraždě to stále mluvíš?,“ ozval se Steve, přicházející v doprovodu svých známých.   
„O té, co mě on donutil spáchat!,“ vyhrkl Anthony již značně hystericky a ukázal na Lokiho. „Donutil mě, abych ji zabil!“  
Pohledy, jaké se Lokimu dostaly, opravdu nebyly milé. Ale Anthony si toho sotva všímal. Cítil ten povědomý nával paniky, a dobře tušil, že pokud se mu nepodaří se trochu uklidnit, bude zle. Vyrazil proto zpět do pokoje, kde se probudil, nechávající za sebou všechny ty neznámé lidi.   
„Tony!“  
„Počkej!“  
Ale Anthony neposlouchal. Jen co vklouzl dovnitř, zamkl za sebou dveře a dvěma kroky se rychle dostal k posteli, kde se stočil do klubíčka, a zhluboka se nadechl. Vše bylo tak zvláštní, matoucí! Proč se mu ti lidé snažili namluvit, že tohle je ta správná realita? Anthonymu bylo jasné, že pokud něco, jsou to nejspíš jen Lokiho komplicové, užívající si tuhle hroznou psychickou hru, kterou s ním ten podvodník rozehrál.   
Ale Anthony chtěl domů, tak moc chtěl. 

Anthony ten večer opravdu doufal, že jej ti podivní a cizí lidé nechají na pokoji. K jeho vlastnímu překvapení se tak dokonce i stalo – nikdo se jej nepokusil nijak kontaktovat. Anthony byl přesvědčený, že až se probudí, zjistí, že to celé byla jen nějaká hrozná noční můra. Nikdy nebyl velký fanoušek fantasy příběhů o cestování časem, a tohle bylo více než fantasy. Takže fakt, že to celé byla nějaká hrozná noční můra, byl jediné dostupné a logické vysvětlení.   
A s touto útěšnou myšlenkou nakonec Anthony Stark usnul. 

 

To první, co je probudil, byl podivný zápach spáleného dřeva, který do jeho pokoje rozhodně nepatřil. Jen co otevřel rozespale oči, čekalo ho druhé překvapení. Na kraji jeho postele seděl Loki, a vypadal, že již nějakou chvíli čeká.   
„Konečně,“ povzdechl si Loki. „Doufám, že teď bude již vše v pořádku. Tví přátelé umí být opravdu neústupní v otázce záchrany tvé chatrné psychiky.“  
„O čem to mluvíš?,“ vyštěkl druhý muž a rychle se rozhlédl okolo sebe. „A kde to do háje jsme?“  
Lokiho výraz zaražení byl v jiné situaci možná i zábavný.   
„V Londýně. Tak jak jsi chtěl, Anthony.“  
„Proboha, je to Tony,“ povzdechl si Tony. „Londýn? Unesl jsi mě do Londýna?“  
Ano, i přes Tonyho nonšalanci musel uznat, že únos nebyl na seznamu jeho oblíbených ranních rituálů. Obzvláště ne s tímhle parchantem po boku.   
„Co je dle tebe za rok?“  
„Je to nějaký test?,“ odfrkl si Tony a promnul si unavené oči. „Je rok 2013.“  
V tu chvíli Loki udělal něco velmi nečekaného – poraženecky si povzdechl a začal se hystericky smát. Tony musel přiznat, že jej to děsilo.   
„Co je tu k smíchu ty šílenče,“ vyprskl Tony.   
„Myslím, že tvá mysl je ta nejvzpurnější, jakou znám,“ objasnil Loki a vstal. „No, Anthony, vítej v 19. Století, Londýn, jak jsem již zmínil. Pokud by tě zajímaly detaily tvého stavu, možná se budu i namáhat ti to celé opět vysvětlit.“  
Tony se nenamáhal věřit ani slovu, co mu Loki řekl. Místo toho velmi obezřetně vstal z postele a vydal se k nejbližším dveřím, které viděl.   
„Ne že by tvá společnost nebyla okouzlující,“ zašklebil se, „ale mám před sebou ranní rutinu. Takže pokud bys mě omluvil...“  
Další, co Tony udělal, byl prostý útěk z místnosti. 

Za pár chvil bylo však Tonymu jasné, že se okolo děje něco velmi, velmi zvláštního, a je to rozhodně špatně. Ať se koukal z kteréhokoliv okna v domě, viděl to samé. Londýn na konci 19. Století, jako z učebnice dějepisu. To vedlo Tonyho racionální mysl k mnoha závěrům, a ani jeden z nich racionální nebyl. Cestování v čase možné nebylo – kdyby ano, jeho společnost by již vlastnila patent a o pár milionů dolarů na kontě víc. Stvořil snad někdo celé falešné město, aby jej zmátl? Možné, ale až příliš nákladné, a bez jasného důvodu. Takže proč tu stál a díval se z okna na Londýn?  
A pak se ta odpověď v Tonyho mysli objevila skoro jako lusknutím prstů. Celé to mohla být jen nějaká zvrácená psycho hra. A na takové Tony znal jen jednoho odborníka.   
„Loki, ty zmetku! Kde jsi?!“  
Do tří sekund se vedle něj jmenovaný zjevil.   
„Ach Anthony, konečně toužíš po objasnění?“  
„co jsi mi to udělal s hlavou,“ povzdechl si Tony a ukázal z okna, „tohle přeci není reálné! A na tyhle psycho žvásty jsi tu odborník ty!“  
„Odpusť si ty urážky,“ sykl Loki. „Ty tvé psycho žvásty, jak nazýváš umění mysli, ti zachránilo život. Trochu vděku by bylo jistě na místě.“  
Ať se Tony snažil jakkoliv, a používal kolik chtěl svého proslulého intelektu, došel jen k jednomu závěru.   
„Nechápu.“  
A tak se Loki pustil do vysvětlování. 

„Takže mi tu chceš namluvit, že abys mi ty,“ a to slovo velmi zdůraznil, „pomohl z mého stavu tupé vegetace v nemocnici, podstrčil jsi mi jakousi vizi jako z béčkového filmu, udělal jsi to špatně, a teď jsem se v tom zasekl? S tebou?!“  
„Nic jsem neudělal špatně,“ ohradil se Loki vztekle.   
Pak si však povzdechl a urovnal sako. Vidět jej v obleku rozhodně na Tonyho šokovanosti celou situací nepomáhalo. Bylo to tak divné!   
„Možná se vše nezdařilo tak, jak jsem zamýšlel...“  
„Posral jsi to,“ zkonstatoval Tony a potřásl hlavou. „Opravdu, nemůžeš udělat nějaký čáry máry a probudit mě doma? Mám jistě lepší nápady, jak trávit svůj život, než být uvězněný v tvé fantazii.“  
„Tohle opravdu není moje fantazie!“  
„Oh, a ta vypadá jak? Ty na trůně, zotročená země u tvých nohou? Nemusíš se namáhat s popisem, po tom fiasku v New Yorku je všem jasný, co tě bere.“  
„Já... Co mě bere? Co to znamená?,“ zarazil se Loki.   
Tonymu se podařilo tak tak nezakoulet očima, pamatující na posledně, kdy se s tímhle cvokem hádal.   
„To znamená co máš rád, co tě vzrušuje,“ zašklebil se, kochající se setinou sekundy rozpaků, co se mihla po Lokiho tváři. „Ale to neřešme. Co s tím vším hodláš dělat? Vsadím se, že někde tam v tom venkovním světě je Thor a pokouší se tě uškrtit.“  
„Smýšlíš o mě velmi nízce, když si myslíš, že se nechám ovlivnit tím hromotlukem,“ zašklebil se Loki.   
„Cokoliv,“ mávl rukou Tony. „Tak co budeme dělat?“  
Mohu se nad tímto problémem zamyslet,“ připustil Loki neochotně. „Pověz, co si pamatuješ z poslední doby?“  
„Hm... Dílnu, výbuch... Pak jen nějaké útržky... Proč?“  
„Chci vědět, zda Tony a Anthony sdílí své vzpomínky. Možná by pak věci šly vyřešit rychleji... Nemám o nic větší zájem být v tomto problému déle než ty.“  
„Jak laskavý, vaše výsosti,“ uchechtl se Tony. „Ale zase kdy jindy se podívám do minulosti? Nechceš mi to tady ukázat, aspoň než se hneme z místa? Vrčet na sebe můžeme potom.“  
A Loki zdá se zcela výjimečně souhlasil. 

 

Prohlídka Londýna dopadla kupodivu lépe, než sám Tony očekával. Ani se tolik nehádali, i když Tony to přisuzoval faktu, že byli na veřejnosti, a viktoriánská Anglie opravdu nebyla nejlepší místo na pěstní souboje. A tak Tony odložil své plány na pomstu toho všeho utrpení, co zažíval, a soustředil se na svého společníka. Obleky a smokingy byly v tuhle dobu povinné, a Tony musel uznat, že odložení vší té kůže a brnění tomu zmetkovi přeci jen prospělo. Ne že by plánoval cokoliv říkat nahlas. I když by měl potřebu Lokimu chválit oblečení, určitě by se to v sekundě otočilo proti němu. Zdálo se, že v každé větě Loki hledá osobní útoky, a pokud je nenajde, stejně se ohradí – pro jistotu. 

Podobným stylem se dostali až k večeru. Vrátili se do domu, Tony se usadil v pracovně, odhadující, jak by ten hovor měl začít.   
„Ehm, Loki?“  
„Anthony.“  
„Jak... Co s tímhle uděláme? Ne že by nebylo skvělé se s tebou loudat Londýnem, ale mám v New Yorku, a ve správné době, docela dost práce. Jsem si navíc jistý, že na tebe někde čeká nějaká sex super záporačka, se kterou budeš plánovat další zničení Země. Takže?“  
„Té druhé části nerozumím,“ namítl Loki a opřel se o pracovní stůl.   
„No... Víc sexy záporaček? Nevím jak se v tom vašem zlatém doupěti s bigamií.“  
„Nevím proč tě to zajímá, ale ne. Nejsem ty, obklopen ženami a s pochybnou pověstí.“  
„Oh, cítím urážku! Co je na mé pověsti špatného?!“  
„Ženy, alkohol, další ženy. Nepletu se? Alespoň tví kolegové o tom hovořili vcelku barvitě.“  
„Drbny jedny! Vsadím se, že to byl ten Ptačí mozek! Takové pomluvy! Poslední dobou žiju životem slušného, poctivého muže! Jen práce!“  
„Proto jsi po mně celý den venku koukal?“  
Dobře Tony, neřekni žádnou blbost!  
„Mno... Huh... To asi ten Londýn! Víš, památky, klima, kultura...“  
Tony si rychle uvědomil, že blábolí, a Lokiho zvednuté obočí celé situaci moc nepomáhalo.   
„Neboj se,“ ukončil jej Loki milosrdně. „Jsem zvyklý, že si mě lidé všímají a přijdu jim atraktivní.“  
„Wow, sebevědomí ti nechybí,“ hvízdl Tony.   
„Jsem... Byl jsem princem Asgardu. Pro mnoho poddaných a šlechty jistě dobrá partie. Upřímnost jejich počínání je druhá věc.“  
„Aha... Takže politické hašteření, bez nějaké vélké vášně? Ou...“  
„Vášeň je něco, co... Není pevnou součástí mého života,“ uznal Loki a zahleděl se z okna.   
Tony to moc nechápal. Jistě, Loki byl totální šílenec, ale byl to atraktivní šílenec. A sám musel díky předchozím zkušenostem uznat, že trochu šílenství je v posteli jen k užitku!  
„Neboj se, až se vyhrabere z těhlech sraček, třeba ti někoho najdeme,“ zašklebil se Tony. „Máš nějaký nápady, co s tím?“  
Loki delší dobu mlčel. Tony moudře mlčel, potichu nacházející provizorní bar, nalévající dvě sklenky kvalitně vypadající skotské.   
„Mohli bychom něco zkusit,“ promluvil Loki nakonec. „Ale výsledek je nejistý...“  
„To nevadí, za pokus to určitě stojí!“  
„...a intimní...“  
„To.. Ehm cože?“  
Loki se otočil na Tonyho, podivně pobavený úsměv na rtech.   
„Vstoupím přímo do tvé mysli. A zkusím s celou situací něco udělat.“  
„Do mé... Jako znovu?! Nejsi v ní náhodou teď?“  
„Teoreticky jsem do ní jen vložil tuhle vizi. Nyní do ní vstoupím při tvém plném vědomí.“  
Tony sice neviděl absolutně žádný rozdíl. Ale něco v Lokiho výrazu mu prozradilo, že tohle bude ještě větší jízda, než teď.   
Tony na jeden hlt dopil skotskou a kývl.   
„Dobře zlato, jdeme na to!“  
„Tvé vtipy jsou nechutné,“ zašklebil se Loki. 

 

Bylo to divné. I na poměry Tonyho Starka, takže to bylo co říct!  
„Soustřeď se na správnou přítomnost,“ ozval se Loki zpoza jeho zad.   
Oba seděli na měkkém koberci u krbu, Loki za Tonym. Lokiho chladné dlaně byly přitisknuty na jeho spáncích, Tony se pokoušel soustředit na nějakou vhodnou realitu. Ovšem na to jediné, co se jeho mozek upínal, byla realita toho, že seděl mezi Lokiho nohama, bůh byl přitisknutý k jeho zádům a měl ruce na jeho těle. Jak se mohl na něco soustředit?! Tony mohl jen dokola uvažovat o absurdní délce Lokiho nohou, zřetelném chladu jeho těla a o prstech, které... Oh, opravdu mu právě pročísl vlasy?!  
„Ehm...“  
„Tvá mysl je jinde...“  
„Nejen mysl,“ odfrkl si Tony a neklidně si poposedl. „Jak dlouho to bude trvat?! Bolí mě zadek...“  
„Anthony... Umění mysli je složité. Musím se soustředit. A tvé viditelné znechucení z mé přítomnosti mi práci neulehčuje.“  
„Heh, znechucení,“ zamumlal si Ton pod vousy.  
„Nebo je to snad něco jiného?“  
Tony sebou trhl, když Lokiho teplý dech ovanul jeho šíji.   
„No...“  
„Rád bych do tvé mysli vstoupil, když budeš uvolněný. Tvá mysl je rozbouřená...“  
Tony by rád odsekl, že se snaží. Ale byla by to bohapustá lež.   
„Možná by stačilo, kdybys mě tak... Nemazlil...“  
„Pokud je ti to nepříjemné...“  
„Ne! Ale... Jak říkáš, bouří to mou mysl,“ zašklebil se Tony.   
A nejen mysl...  
Loki si nepatrně odsedl, jeho ruce se Tonyho spánků dotýkaly jen dvěma prsty. Tony netušil, zda byl zklamaný, nebo se mu ulevilo.   
„Zavři očí, mysli na něco klidného...“  
Tony učinil, co mu bylo řečeno, poslouchající Lokiho hlas a bušení svého srdce. Necítil nic zvláštního, nic, co by poukazovalo na fakt, že se mělo něco dít. Ale pak, snad jakoby šimrání? Pocit něčeho, co nedovedl popsat, ale do jeho mysli to nepatřilo.   
Čekal snad hlas? Ale v očekávání něčeho dalšího, co by ukazovalo na Lokiho, si Tony nevšiml faktu, že jeho tělo plně ochablo, sesunulo se do Lokiho náruče, a sám Tony usnul. 

 

Probuzení bylo... Váhavé? Tony fyzicky cítil, že leží v posteli. Okolo bylo ticho. Ale ačkoliv to bylo hloupé, trochu se bál otevřít oči. Bude zase v Londýně? Nebo snad konečně doma? Dokázal to Loki?  
„Jarvisi?“  
Jsem rád, že jste zpátky, pane.“  
Tony prudce otevřel oči a rozhlédl se. Tohle rozhodně byla jeho ložnice! A rozhodně to bylo správné století!  
„Ach starý brachu, ani nevíš jak rád tě slyším...“

Zbytek skupiny se sešel velmi záhy. Všichni měli mnoho otázek, především Bruce, aneb vše pro vědu, a Thor, viditelně pyšný na počínání svého bratra.   
Ano, když byla řeč o Lokim...  
„Kde je?“  
Thorovo nadšení viditelně polevilo, a kývl nahoru, kde se nacházela část s pokoji pro hosty.   
„Jeho mysl byla s tou tvou spojena velmi dlouho. Bratr byl velmi vyčerpán, když dokončil svůj úkol. Už několik hodin spí.“  
Tony kývl, zamyšleně upíjející čerstvou kávu. 

Dostat se do ložnice, kde Loki ležel, trvalo Tonymu půl hodiny sebeiluze, že je to pouze zdvořilostní návštěva. Pokoj byl setmělý, podivně tichý. Tonymu v šeru chvíli trvalo, než v hromadě přikrývek našel zamotaného Lokiho.   
„Anthony?“  
Dobře, Tony trochu doufal, že bude Loki ještě spát.   
„Jo, to jsem já... Thor říkal, že jsi byl... Vyčerpaný. Něco o magii a tak.“  
Loki si přitáhl deku blíž k tělu, přikývl.   
„Bylo to dlouho. Odvykl jsem si používat tolik magie v takové koncentraci.“  
„Aha... Ale budeš v pohodě, že jo?“  
„Bojíš se o mne, Anthony?,“ zeptal se Loki značně pobaveně a poposedl si výš.   
Tony si zcela zanedbatelně všiml faktu, že Loki bolestně postrádal jakýkoliv vrchní oděv. Což poskytlo Tonymu důvod mít... Jak to říkal? Rozbouřená mysl?  
„Anthony?“  
„Jistě! Tedy... No, zachránil jsi mě od kómatu a zřejmě dosti ubohé smrti. Takže trochu péče předstírat mohu...“  
Tonymu to znělo vcelku nonšalantně, ale dle toho úšklebku hádal, že Loki si myslel své.   
„Co ty? Žádné následky?“  
„Nic, zatím,“ pokrčil Tony rameny a posadil se na kraj postele. „Ale jsem vzhůru tak hodinu.“  
„Hodinu, a hned ses vypravil sem?“  
Tony si byl jistý, že mluvit k někomu zády bylo sakra jednodušší. Ale i tak nedokázal formulovat, proč jeho jedna z prvních potřeb, kromě sprchy a kafe, bylo vidět Lokiho.   
„Mám znovu nahlédnout do tvé mysli?“  
Než Tony mohl jakkoliv zareagovat, na jeho spáncích se ocitly ty známé chladné prsty, a k jeho zádům se přitisklo druhé tělo. Tony sklouzl pohledem na postel, všímající si, že ty absurdně dlouhé nohy byly holé.   
„Prosím, řekni, že máš na sobě aspoň něco...“  
„Proč? Na Asgardu je běžné, že se spí bez oděvu...“  
Tony nevěděl, zda ho děsí představa nahého Thora běhajícího po věži, nebo se u zamlouvá představa nahého Lokiho v jeho vlastní ložnici. Wohoho, Starku!   
Lokiho prsty líně projely Tonyho vlasy, sjíždějící k šíji, a Tony spokojeně přivřel oči. Kdyby tu nevisela ta neustálá hrozba smrti, kterou Loki tak rád hýřil, bylo to celé dost lákavé! Ale rozum mu jasně říkal, že tudy nevede žádná dobrá cesta!  
„Pověz, Anthony... Mohu nějak uklidnit tvou rozbouřenou mysl?,“ zašeptal Loki do Tonyho ucha.   
Tony si byl v tu chvíli jistý jednou věcí.   
Čert vem rozum!


End file.
